royal_academy_of_heroicsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Introduzindo: Odin, o gato
Odin é apresentado! A ameaça dos vilões sobre a escola é discutida. Participações * Marie Twombly * Xavier Breff * Marco Brackmyre * Dee Faced * Adam Bombeck * Sra. Bombeck * Odin Log 15:30 «!» Na manhã da aula de história, as Maries não deixaram de perceber uma conduta estranha e silenciosa entre os três alunos que desapareceram durante o ensaio de ontem - Frida Baggerman, Xavier Breff e Marco Brackmyre. Nenhum dos três comentou o que aconteceu depois, e parecem estar ativamente tentando esconder o ocorrido. 15:32 Marie I vira seu rosto para trás, em busca de contato visual com alguém do trio. A II continua olhando para o quadro. 15:33 Marie I sussurra: Pssssiu, ei, Xavier. Grandão aí. 15:35 Xavier sai de um trance forte. 15:35 Ah, oi, Marie. 15:36 Marie I oferece um sorriso gentil, dizendo: Você está sempre muito concentrado, mas... Parece um pouco perturbado. Posso ajudar? 15:36 Marie II continua copiando do quadro. 15:37 Xavier olha pela janela. 15:37 Pareço? Ah. Uh. Bom.. 15:38 Xavier percebe que ninguém o Impediu de falar sobre o ocorrido, só haviam parecido todos concordado em não comentar sobre. 15:38 Te conto depois. 15:39 Marie I assente com a cabeça. Na hora do intervalo, sem falta. Eu vou te cobrar... E posso te levar um suco. Maracujá ou laranja? 15:39 Maracujá. 15:39 Xavier sorri. 15:39 Obrigado. 15:41 «!» Coincidentemente, é hora do intervalo. Os alunos correm pra uma das máquinas de lanche, instalada recentemente, com novos e saborosos deleites terrenos, sabores de bacon ao doce com chocolate e coco. Apesar disso, a escola tem uma cafeteria normal, também. 15:42 Marie I segue para a máquina, visando conseguir o suco prometido e algum biscoito. Marie II vai de encontro ao Xavier. Então...? O que houve? 15:42 Xavier olha aos lados. 15:42 Então, Marie... Sabe o exercício ontem? De herói por um dia? 15:43 Marie I Sei, sim 15:45 «!» Depois de comprar um cachorro quente delicioso, Marco passa pela cafeteria, observando Xavier e Marie II conversando. Ele vai falar o que aconteceu ontem, tudo vai escalar, vai virar um rumor e os três vão ser expulsos da escola. Claramente. 15:46 Marco se aproxima de Marie e Xavier. 15:47 Ei. 15:47 Marie II vira o rosto para Marco. Oi, Marco. Tudo bem? 15:47 Tá tudo bem sim. 15:47 Ah! Oi, Marco! Eu tava prestes a contar Marie sobre ontem. 15:48 Mas só entre nós. 15:48 II Então aconteceu algo ontem. Bem que vocês pareciam esquisitos. 15:48 Xavier dá com o palmo na cara. 15:48 É... 15:48 Vamos clarificar logo. 15:48 Acha mesmo que é uma boa ideia? 15:49 Não tem ninguém mais ouvindo. Confio na Marie, seja a primeira ou a segunda. 15:49 Você é... a segunda. 15:49 Não é? 15:49 Marie II Perfeitamente. O segundo corpo. E faz um dois com os dedos. 15:50 Aha, sabia! 15:50 Xavier chama Marco pra sentar. 15:50 Então, Marie, precisamos que você aja que como o que vamos te contar é completamente natural. 15:50 Marco vira as costas e vai embora, não estava com saco pra isso. 15:51 Marie II concorda, e aponta para Marco. Vai deixá-lo ir? 15:51 Xavier faz uma expressão de desgosto. 15:51 Deixa ele. 15:51 Seguinte. 15:52 Ontem, fomos por acidente em outra região da cidade, e apreendemos três criminosos de verdade. 15:52 Fomos levados pela polícia pra onde a turma estava, e o senhor Bombeck ainda está levando uma dura de algum tipo por ter deixado isso acontecer. 15:53 Marie II mantém a expressão neutra, mas a I, que comprava comida na máquina, encara uma parede e faz toda uma expressão de surpresa. 15:54 ...Basicamente é isso... Eu, Marco e Frida tivemos um dia e tanto. 15:54 Bombeck falou sobre morte, e tal, mas o que realmente me preocupou foi quando a dura veio para mim. 15:55 «!» Um dos professores mais sociáveis, o sr. Dee cruza o caminho de Marie I. 15:55 «!» Sua expressão é nenhuma, ele não tem cara. Mas sua voz parece preocupada com a surpresa súbita da aluna. 15:55 ** NPC: Marie, tudo bem? 15:56 ** NPC: Precisa de ajuda? 15:56 Marie I vira-se para o professor tentando apaziguar sua expressão. Eu só estava... Fascinada. Meu outro corpo está estudando, sabe, professor? E eu estou fascinada com o conhecimento humano. 15:57 Xavier continua a contar sobre o evento. 15:57 Marie II toca o ombro de Xavier. O que ele te disse? 15:59 ** NPC: E o que você está estudando?! 15:59 ** NPC: Quem sabe eu possa incorporar isso nas minhas aulas! 15:59 ** NPC: Daí ninguém mais vai dormir! 16:02 Marie I morde um pedaço do lanche, tomando tempo para pensar. Estava estudando sobre como nossos quirks se tornaram uma ferramenta para aumentar o valor da nossa força de trabalho. Marie I suava frio. Não sabia se estava sendo convincente. 16:02 Bom, levamos uma bronca bem forte, achei que ia ser preso, e ele contou sobre... O perigo que estivemos, e tal, o que é verdade, tiveram uns mataleões e truques sujos, mas ninguém se Machucooou... 16:02 ** NPC: Marie... 16:02 ** NPC: Se você precisar falar com alguém, ou tiver algum problema.. 16:02 ** NPC: Pode confiar em mim. 16:03 «!» Ele dá dois tapinhas nas costas da garota e passa, mas não sem escrever sobre o ocorrido. 16:03 Na verdade o erro foi Dele de deixar-nos ir por aí, mas sinceramente, a diferença entre quem já encontrou o perigo de primeira mão é o que me faz sentir diferente do resto da classe no momento... Não sei como Marco e Frida devem estar se sentindo, mas deve ser parecido.. 16:03 Marie I & II suspiram. A I retorna para onde estava Xavier e II. 16:03 Ah, oi, outra metade. 16:04 Marie I & II: Olá, olá. 16:04 É isso! 16:04 Xavier suspira também, de calma por ter um confidente. 16:04 Marie II Mas você se feriu? 16:05 Eles eram tão bobos que dava nos nervos? Uma tal de trupe do alfabeto. Não, por sorte todo mundo saiu ileso, gostavam muito de truques mais do que violência direta. 16:06 Marie II Trupe do alfabeto? É um nome muito pouco criativo. 16:06 Não pudemos nem devolver o dinheiro diretamente de volta aos pertencentes... Uma vitória meio vazia, pelas horas que passamos sendo interrogados. 16:06 ...Confie em mim, não é... 16:06 Eles se chamavam A, B, e C, e ficavam trocando de lugar que nem uns filhos da puta. 16:06 Marie I entrega o suco de maracujá para Xavier. 16:07 Ufa, obrigado. 16:07 Xavier bebe grande parte em um gole só. 16:07 Como foi o treino 'oficial'? 16:10 Marie II conta em detalhes o que aconteceu durante o treinamento, enfatizando a parte final, onde todos ouviram sobre um bom tempo a respeito de cidadania, direitos e colaboração com a polícia. Basicamente, a parte burocrática e não tão divertida em ser herói, mas necessária. 16:10 Hmm... Entendo... Aprendemos isso também, de certa maneira, haha. 16:11 Marie II vocês aprenderam na prática, grandão. O que deve ter sido mais legal. E riu. 16:11 Xavier se espreguiça. 16:11 Foi bem divertido, pra te contar a verdade. 16:11 Devia estar lá. 16:11 N-Não nesse sentido, nem nada. Só acho que você teria gostado também. 16:12 Marie I sorri, falando em seguida: Agora vou sempre estar. Vou te acompanhar de agora em diante, pode deixar. Tenho quatro mãos e é pra ajudar em dobro. Encrenca em dobro, sabe? 16:12 Xavier não consegue esconder sua vergonha, e abaixa seu boné. 16:13 Obrigado, Marie. 16:13 Marie I & II Quanto tempo será que falta para o fim do intervalo? E divide seu lanche entre os dois corpos. 16:14 Xavier come respeitosamente. 16:14 Mmm... Agora quero entrar mais na ação... Vamos lá, sim. 16:14 Encrenca em triplo! 16:15 Marie II Não quer aproveitar e ir atrás do Marco? 16:15 Hmm... Se a próxima aula for do Paddington, ele provavelmente vai querer faltar... Não o culpo. 16:15 «!» AGORA, JÁ ACABOU O INTERVALO. 16:15 Vamos caçar esse mané. 16:17 «!» Contra o chamado do sino, Marie II e Xavier vão procurar Marco! 16:17 Marie II olha para os lados. Por onde começaremos? Tem ideia onde ele costuma ficar? 16:18 Conhecendo ele, algum lugar escuro e estagnado. 16:18 Marie II Algo como o banheiro masculino? 16:18 ...Deixa que eu checo esse. 16:19 Marie II aguarda do lado de fora, de braços cruzados. 16:20 Maaarcooo~ 16:20 Hm. Vamos olhar por becos e no ginásio. 16:21 «!» Xavier percebe Marco entrando em um beco, colocando um pacote preto dentro do casaco... 16:22 Xavier sente seus sentidos de representante de classe apurarem. De olhos agudamente abertos, anda em grandes passos até o beco. 16:22 Marco! 16:22 Marie II o segue, nunca pisando em nenhuma rachadura no chão. 16:22 Marco continua andando rápido beco adentro. 16:23 Xavier corre atrás de Marco, dentes rangendo. 16:23 Marie II também corre. ESPERA, MARCO! 16:24 Que é, porra?! Me deixa! 16:24 Xavier o para e olha pra o que está em suas mãos. 16:24 Deixe-me ver. 16:24 Marie II apoia as mãos nos joelhos e respira fundo. Precisava de mais treinamento físico. 16:27 Não é o que vocês estão pensando. 16:28 Marie II ajeita sua postura. O que é, então? 16:28 Hãã~ O que é, então. 16:29 Não me faça confiscar. 16:29 Marco abria o saco para revelar que tinha um... gatinho. 16:29 Awwwwwwnnn... *tosse* Não pode dentro da escola, o que você tá fazendo com um gato? 16:29 Levando pra dentro da escola. 16:30 Porra. Tu sabe o que eu perguntei, mané. 16:30 Marie II ergue uma sobrancelha, depois a outra. Posso fazer carinho? 16:30 Pode... 16:30 Marco tirava o gatinho de dentro do saco e o entregava para Marie II. 16:30 Owwwnnn 16:30 Marie II segurava o gatinho e o enchia de adulos. 16:31 Marie II Ele é tão... Puro e fofo e... Inocente... Podemos ficar com ele? 16:31 Xavier bota a mão na testa. 16:31 Vocês me trazem tantos problemas... Porque não tá na aula, Marquinhos... 16:31 Porque eu estava resgatando um gatinho de rua, não é isso que heróis fazem? 16:31 Ooo... Bom trabalho! 16:32 Marie II Marco tem razão. O nome dela é Sra. Bigodes. 16:32 «!» Marie percebe que o gato não tem um dos olhos, como se tivesse sido costurado por cima. 16:32 Marie II Ela... Ela é caolha... Precisa de cuidados! 16:33 Xavier faz carinho na bichana. 16:33 Acho que podemos entregar pra enfermeira pra ver se tem alguma coisa e depois quem quiser levar pra casa leva. 16:33 Me desculpe, Marco, tu sabe que eu tenho que fazer isso. 16:34 Eu não estou de acordo com isso, uma enfermeira não é uma veterinária. 16:34 E eu pretendo ficar com o meu gatinho dentro da escola sim, tente me impedir. 16:34 Xavier dá de ombros, com um esforço sobrehumano. 16:35 Marie II segura a Sra. Bigodes com mais força. Primeiro veterinário. É a nossa prioridade agora. E ainda bem que não é um gato preto. 16:36 Cês tem sorte que gosto de vocês. 16:36 Não que seria diferente se outra pessoa tivesse um gatinho salvo.. 16:36 Você tem sorte de eu gostar de ti também. 16:36 Hahaha. 16:36 Mas vamos levar o gatinho em um veterinário, então... 16:36 Siiiiim~! 16:37 Marie II entrega o gatinho para Marco. 16:37 Marco fechava sua jaqueta e pendurava o gatinho na abertura, dava suporte para o gato com uma de suas cobras. 16:38 Vê se vai à aula um pouco, meu bom. Heroísmo não é só habilidade. 16:38 Xavier checa seu relógio rapidamente para se manter em cima do horário. 16:38 Marie II Não se preocupe, Xavier, a I está anotando tudo. Posso te emprestar o material depois. 16:39 Obrigado. É bom sair dessa pressão de vez em quando. 16:39 Xavier assovia. 16:40 «!» Xavier e Marie voltam pra sala, sem muita preocupação. Marco vai até o seu dormitório, esconder a tal da Sra. Bigodes. 16:41 «!» Ela parece dormir confortavelmente na cama... 16:41 «!» Marco pode ou não voltar pra aula... 16:42 Marco saia de seu quarto e trancava a porta, iria assistir a aula agora. 16:42 «!» No instante em que ele chega, a aula de história termina! É hora do almoço. 16:44 «!» Todos se arrumam pra comer em mesas e em posições bastante específicas e definidas. Ao mesmo tempo, ficam olhando pro celular sem desviar por um instante. Impressionante... 16:44 Marie I cutuca Xavier. Sabe, eu estava pensando numa coisa... 16:45 Xavier sente seu ouvido mexer. 16:45 Oh? 16:47 Espero que Odin fique bem no meu quarto, vou ter que comprar uma caixa d'areia depois... 16:47 Marco comentou baixo com seus colegas. 16:47 Marie I começa a mexer na comida, movendo as almôndegas de seu macarrão, enquanto parece perdida em devaneios. A trupe era do alfabeto, não é? Isso deve significar que deve haver outras letras por aí. Isso com certeza passou pela cabeça de vocês. 16:47 Fiquei feliz que veio pra aula, pelo menos no finalzinho! Haha- 16:48 Marie II Odin? Você não quis dizer Sra Bigodes? 16:48 É um macho... 16:48 Marie II Senhor Bigodes. 16:49 Odin. 16:49 Caalma gente, o nome vai pra quem guarda... E o bicho não vai nem entender quem diz o quê, pode chamar ele de Bola de Pêlo que não vai nem ligar. 16:50 Eu me importo com a forma que ele será chamado, ok? 16:50 Eu vou chamar ele de zoiudo. 16:51 Marie II Ele só atenderá por Senhor Bigodes, vocês verão. 16:51 Sinceramente, no meu quarto vocês não entram mais. 16:52 Mas... Marie, tipo. Eles eram tão mixurucas que mesmo se contatarem alguém pra ir atrás de nós da prisão não acho que será grande problema. 16:52 Um roubo tão desorganizado como o que fizeram não quer dizer muita coisa nessa cidade. 16:52 ...E logicamente, o A não seria o capo? 16:53 O Z por ser a última letra pode ser o capo, não acho que o líder da organização estaria roubando uma lojinha de conveniencia. 16:54 Mas aí ele teria já alistado 25 pessoas, né? 16:54 Marie I Caso não, ele pode alistar mais gente na prisão, já que estará em contato com vários outros vilões... 16:55 Huh, faz sentido. 16:55 Hmmm... Não sei você, Marco, mas agora voltar pra aulas normais vai ser difícil. 16:56 Mal frequento algumas aulas, agora só vai piorar mesmo. 16:57 Xavier esconde sua raiva de monitor. 16:57 M-mhmm. 16:57 Hah! 16:57 Marco abria um grande sorriso ao ver que Xavier se irritou. 16:58 Mas é, acho que deveríamos comunicar algum professor sobre essa teoria; se for assim, estamos em risco. 16:58 Marie I se intromete, os interrompendo: Ei, eu sei que vocês passaram por uma experiência ruim... Mas todo herói passa. Isso não quer dizer que você deva matar as aulas e você deva se desconcentrar delas. Terminou de dizer, apontando para os colegas. 16:58 Só podemos falar com o Bombeck sobre... 16:58 Está certíssima! 16:58 Xavier sorri e bate palmas de leve. 16:58 Alguém viu o Bombeck hoje, aliás? *Xavier vasculha o refeitório.* 16:59 «!» Bombeck, o responsável pela classe, não estava presente hoje. 16:59 Que estranho. 16:59 Não foi demitido, né? 16:59 Eu que não vou perguntar pro Big Ben. 16:59 Marie I Eu posso perguntar. 16:59 Obrigadoobrigadoobrigado 17:00 Xavier bota os palmos juntos para Marie. 17:00 Marie I segura o pulso de Xavier em um gesto gentil. Está tudo bem, eu acho que primeiro vou perguntar para um dos professores. E depois, se eu não conseguir uma resposta boa, vou atrás do diretor. 17:01 Marie II termina de comer, se levanta, colocando a bandeja no lugar correto e vai atrás do professor Dee, quem encontrou hoje mais cedo. 17:01 Irei contigo, então. Boa idéia. 17:02 Pra não levantar suspeita, entende. 17:02 Marie II concorda. 17:03 Uh, eu vou junto também. 17:04 «!» Os três (quatro?) vão até a sala do professor Dee Faced, que está comendo um sanduíche natural. Ninguém tinha visto, mas ele tem dentes enormes e uma língua imensa que só aparecem na hora de comer. 17:05 (...Não ficamos mais suspeitos ainda assim..?) 17:05 ** NPC: Ah! 17:05 ** NPC: Ah, não! 17:05 ! 17:05 «!» Dee dá uma mexida na própria cara, voltando ao seu estado normal. 17:05 ** NPC: Desculpa, desculpa! 17:05 ! ! 17:05 ** NPC: Aaah, que vergonha. 17:05 ** NPC: Uhh... 17:05 ** NPC: Marie! Tudo bem? 17:06 Marie I & II tomam um passo a frente. 17:07 Marie I respira fundo e diz: Então, professor... Notamos que o professor Bombeck não esteve presente hoje. E ele é responsável pela nossa classe. Aconteceu algo? 17:07 ** NPC: Ah, parece que ele disse que estava doente.. 17:07 Marie I Doente? Mas ele estava tão bem há pouco tempo... 17:07 ...Covarde. 17:08 Como assim, doente? Nunca vi homem tão sadio quanto Bombeck. 17:08 Marie II Que tipo de doença? 17:08 ** NPC: Gripe, ou algo do tipo.. 17:09 ** NPC: Não se preocupem, crianças. 17:09 ** NPC: Tudo vai ficar bem com vocês. 17:09 Coisa estranha de se dizer, senhor Dee. 17:10 Marie I sussurra para Xavier: Vamos tentar outra abordagem. 17:10 Marie I olha para Marco, esperando a aprovação dele. 17:11 Xavier balança a cabeça em aprovação. 17:11 Marco acenava "sim" com a cabeça. 17:11 Marie I Professor Dee... Hoje você disse para mim que se eu precisasse de ajuda você a ofereceria. Eu preciso de ajuda agora. E é uma ajuda que só podemos ter se contarmos com Bombeck. Por favor, onde ele está? 17:12 ** NPC: Querem ir na casa dele? 17:12 Marie I & II assente com a cabeça. 17:12 ** NPC: Tudo bem, nós vamos de carro. 17:12 ** NPC: Só um minuto... 17:12 «!» Dee começa a modelar uma cara com olhos e tudo mais, ideal a um motorista. 17:13 ** NPC: Agora vamos! 17:13 ...Sim..! 17:13 Marie I & II o segue. 17:13 Ok, vamos lá. 17:13 Marco segue Dee. 17:15 «!» Dee dirige até lá, tranquilamente. O carro dele é menor do que o que se é de esperar de um heroi profissional. Quinze minutos depois, o grupo chega em uma casa bem bonita, com um jardim e tudo mais. O professor toca a campainha. 17:16 «!» A mulher de Bombeck atende. Ela parece bem cansada. 17:17 ** NPC: Oi, Dee! Tudo bem?! 17:17 «!» Eles se abraçam como dois amigos que já se conhecem faz tempo. 17:18 Marie I & II se aproximam, e dizem em uníssono: Olá, sra. Bombeck! Somos alunos de seu marido, e precisamos vê-lo. Sou Marie, este é Marco e Xavier. 17:19 ** NPC: Ele não está aqui, saiu cedo.. 17:19 ** NPC: Vocês querem entrar? Tem café. 17:20 Hm, ele disse para onde iria? 17:20 Obrigado, mas gostaríamos de encontrar ele. 17:20 Marie sentiu-se tentada a aceitar o café, mas manteve-se quieta. 17:21 ** NPC: Eu posso ligar pra ele, se vocês quiserem.. 17:21 ** NPC: Ah! 17:21 ** NPC: Vamos tornar essa uma experiência educativa! 17:21 ** NPC: Então, crianças! 17:21 ** NPC: Nós, os herois, temos o hábito de ter dois celulares diferentes! 17:21 «!» Ele tira um celular de cada um dos dois bolsos. 17:22 Ahn? 17:22 Marie I Eu deveria ter quatro, então? 17:22 ** NPC: Talvez! 17:22 Isso fica bem legal. 17:22 ** NPC: A ideia é não misturar nossas vidas pessoais com trabalho. 17:23 Ah, pra ninguém saber sua identidade de herói! 17:23 Genial, senhor Dee! 17:23 «!» Dee sinaliza um sorriso com os dedos. 17:23 Uhn... Obrigaod. 17:23 Marie II Gostaria de providenciar isso, mas ter um celular é meio caro, quanto mais quatro... E ri de nervoso. 17:24 É só comprar uns celulares vagabundos, não faz muita diferença. 17:24 Existem celulares descartáveis, mas são mais para uso criminoso... Enfim, estamos tomando tempo dessa boa madame... Dee, poderia ligar para os números de Bombeck? 17:25 Marie aguarda. 17:26 Marco cruza os braços e aguarda a ligação ser feita. 17:26 «!» Ela liga sim, com tranquilidade. 17:27 ** NPC: Ah, ele disse que está chegando! 17:27 ** NPC: Querem esperar ou precisam encontrar ele em outro lugar? 17:28 ...Hamburgueria. 17:28 ...É minha escolha. 17:28 Podemos tomar um café enquanto esperamos, não é, Xavier? 17:28 Sim. Apenas motivos educacionais. 17:28 Não queremos incomodar o sr. Bombeck, Dee disse que ele está doente, acho que ele gostaria de ficar em casa. 17:28 Marie I dá de ombros e um sorriso educado: Tenho que concordar com Marco. 17:30 Eu tento ser divertido e vocês não aceitam... 17:30 Adoraríamos um café, sim. 17:30 ** NPC: Bem, entrem. 17:30 Obrigado, Sra. Bombeck. 17:31 Marco limpava os pés no capacho antes de entrar. 17:31 «!» Depois de servir o café e ver os três filhinhos adoráveis do Sr. Bombeck, brincando no chão, ela pede que esperem no escritório dele, e não demora um instante depois disso até que ele chegue. 17:31 ** NPC: Ei! 17:31 ** NPC: E aí, crianças. 17:32 ** NPC: E Dee. 17:32 «!» Ele olha para Dee com cara de poucos amigos por um instante apenas. 17:33 Marie I cumprimenta o professor e fala: Então, precisamos conversar com você a respeito de... Bem... Olha para Xavier e Marco. Achou melhor deixá-los tomar a frente, por terem sido aqueles que viveram a ocasião. 17:33 Xavier coça a nuca. 17:33 «!» Dee se senta confortavelmente. 17:35 Dee, você poderia sair da sala, por favor? 17:35 Marie I se apressa: Não entenda mal, professor. 17:35 ** NPC: Eu.. 17:36 ** NPC: ...tudo bem. 17:36 «!» Ele sai da sala, realmente. 17:37 Marie I se posiciona ao lado de Xavier, e espera que os dois comecem a falar. 17:37 Então, bom... Bombeck, queriámos te perguntar o que aconteceu, o que foi decidido. 17:38 Porque faltou hoje. 17:38 Essas coisas. 17:38 E não se precoupe, ela sabe, mas não vai contar pra ninguém. 17:38 Marie I ri: Quatro ouvidos para ouvir mais e falar menos. 17:40 ** NPC: Eu fui conversar com o Big Ben sobre o ocorrido de ontem. 17:40 ** NPC: Parece que vilões já estão tentando invadir a escola desde o ocorrido, então eu estava fazendo patrulhas. 17:42 Marie I Vilões... Associados? Ou simplesmente vilões aleatórios que se sentiram nesse poder? 17:42 Uh... acho que nossa teoria estava certa. 17:43 ** NPC: Nós estamos tentando manter isso em segredo, e os jornais concordaram, mas... 17:43 ** NPC: As notícias andam diferente no mundo dos vilões, não é? 17:45 Marie I gesticula. Professor. E se um desses vilões conseguir passar pela segurança e pegar algum aluno desprevenido? Vocês não deveriam avisar a todos? Prevenção não é uma medida de segurança? 17:46 Marco tomava um gole de café. 17:47 ** NPC: Marie, o fato de que você está aqui prova que o segredo acabar indo pela culatra. 17:48 Marie I fica quieta por alguns segundos, e então abre a boca: Apenas me contaram porque eu percebi a inquietação, mas ninguém sabe além de mim. 17:48 Estamos um pouco acima de nossa cabeça, mas... Qualquer coisa que pudermos fazer. Só queria respostas, mas estou mais confuso. 17:50 ** NPC: Você prefere andar pela sua escola tranquilo ou pensar que pode ser atacado a qualquer momento, Xavier?! 17:51 Tranquilo, é claro. Como herói quero manter isso. 17:51 Pera, você quer dizer... 17:51 Que não nos conta informação por risco? 17:51 Divulgar essas informações causaria pânico na escola e provavelmente iria ferir a reputação de nossa escola, acho justificável manter o segredo. 17:51 Imoral, porém justificável. 17:52 Marie I se retrai, e cruza os braços. 17:52 Tch. 17:53 ** NPC: Marco e Xavier. 17:53 ** NPC: O que vocês acham? 17:55 Eu acho que preciso ser mais forte para defender essa paz. Acho que temos um direito a saber o que aconteceu já que nos envolvemos. 17:56 Concordo com Xavier e acho que deveríamos manter esta situação em segredo, não seria bom causar pânico nos outros alunos. 17:57 ** NPC: Mencionarei isso com Benjamin quando tiver a oportunidade. 17:57 ** NPC: Não se preocupem, vocês. 17:58 ** NPC: Os professores sabem o que estão fazendo, eu juro. 17:58 Marie I Certo, professor. Obrigada. 17:59 É bom mesmo saberem o que estão fazendo, huh. 17:59 Marco terminava de tomar seu café. 17:59 Obrigado, então. Vou pedir desculpa ao Dee. 18:00 Tenha um bom dia, Bombeck. Bonita sua família. 18:00 Marie I Especialmente suas crianças. 18:03 «!» Os três voltam para a escola com uma impressão diferente do que é estar ali. Talvez é melhor se preparar - tomar medidas e estar ali no caso de um ataque. As consequências de cada minuto são imprevisíveis, mas quais serão elas?! Na próxima sessão de Royal Academy of Heroics! - Fique ligado!